1,3-Propanedisulfonic acid (1,3PDS, eprodisate, Kiacta™) is an investigational new drug for the treatment of AA amyloidosis (or secondary (AA) amyloidosis), which is a manifestation of a number of diseases that provoke a sustained acute phase response. Such diseases include chronic inflammatory disorders, chronic local or systemic microbial infections, and malignant neoplasms. The most common form of AA amyloidosis is seen as the result of long-standing inflammatory conditions. For example, patients with Rheumatoid Arthritis or Familial Mediterranean Fever (a genetic disease) can develop AA amyloidosis.
1,3PDS has also exhibited potential activity for the treatment of renal disorders such as diabetic nephropathy and reduction of triglyceride serum levels, such as for the treatment of dyslipidemia and vascular or cardiovascular diseases (patent application published on Oct. 11, 2007 as US 2007/0238788 and PCT application published as WO 2007/125385, incorporated herein by reference in their entirety). It has also been found to exhibit beneficial properties in vivo against features of metabolic syndrome and diabetes, such as insulin and glucose levels as well as for preserving pancreatic islets of Langherans (patent application published on Oct. 23, 2008 as US 2008/0262088 and PCT application published as WO 2008/078176, incorporated herein by reference in their entirety).
Generally, when used as a therapeutic, expected dosage of 1,3PDS to be used may range from about 800 mg to about 3200 mg per day, separated in multiple doses throughout the day.